The prior art includes numerous rectal speculums for use with colon hydrotherapy. Prior art rectal speculums for use with colon hydrotherapy are typically formed from a single piece of material. Conventional designs take the form of a hollow cylindrical tubular member having a distal end for insertion into a patient's rectum and a proximal end for connection to a waste discharge hose, and an inlet tube which intersects with the hollow cylindrical tubular member for directing fluid into the hollow cylindrical tubular member. The prior art speculums are usually formed of a rigid material that will not deform or flex when brought into contact with another body. As a consequence, the rectal speculum can often be easily felt by a patient during insertion, positioning, and use, thereby creating an uncomfortable feeling for the patient. In addition, a slight hand pressure on the hollow cylindrical tubular member can be magnified into a higher force at the distal tip of the hollow cylindrical tubular member that is inserted and positioned within a patient's rectum.
The prior art rectal speculums are inserted into a patient's rectum with the assistance of an obturator which typically includes an elongated member having a tapered end capable of extending through the distal end of the rectal speculum and a handle end for assisting in the insertion and removal of the obturator within the rectal speculum. Like the prior art rectal speculums, the obturators are formed form a single piece of rigid material that will not deform or flex when brought into contact with another body. As a result, a patient also feels the discomfort of the obturator during the insertion and placement of the rectal speculum.
Accordingly, the patient suffers greater pain and discomfort than necessary using prior art rectal speculums and obturators. Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved rectal speculum that is easy to position and use and that is also comfortable to the patient during placement and use. A need also exists for a new and improved obturator that can be easily used with the new and improved rectal speculum to further enhance a patient's comfort during the placement and use of the new and improved rectal speculum.